Below Great Thief Skills
Skill Book: Vital Strike (ch-5) Skill Description: Thieves can cause additional damage by attacking an enemy’s vitals. Required: Action (requires weapon) Skill Attribute: Hitting a target’s vitals causes 5% additional damage, marking the target with a damage debuff. Skill Cooldown: 30 s User Restriction: Thief, Warrior, Paladin, can be learned by any faction. Stealth, Gatherer Skill book: Assassinate (ch-11) Skill description: Thieves gain Rage after a successful strike. Required for use: Action (requires weapon) Skill attribute: Hitting a target’s vitals adds an additional Attack +2, Rage +1, Combo Count +1. Skill cooldown: 30 s Profession Limitation: Thief, Warrior, Paladin; can be learned by any faction. Skill Book: Lacerate (ch-17) Description: Thieves can use their daggers to slice into an enemy, causing them to bleed profusely. Targets hit by this attack will take bleed damage every second. Requirements: Action (requires weapon) Properties: Cuts into a target creating an open wound. Attack +1. Causes five points of bleeding every second for six seconds. Cooldown: 30 seconds Restrictions: Thief, Warrior, Paladin; can be learned by any faction. Intermediate Combat Medic: (ch-18) Allows the player to create and use Intermediate Combat Bandages while in combat. Requires 10 Silk Cloth. Each bandage replenishes 20 health every second for 10 seconds. Healing can be interrupted after 3 seconds of applying bandages. Bandages can also be used on other party members. Combat Medic (Advanced) ch-333 Requirements: 10 Runic Cloths Description: Craft Advanced Combat Bandages which can be used in the middle of combat. Each bandage replenishes 200 health every second for 10 seconds and cannot be interrupted for the first 3 seconds. (Cooldown: 5 minutes) The first was the passive skill, Enhance Stealth: Stealth and Cloak receive an additional bonus of +3. The second book taught an attack skill called Concussive Strike: Directly strike an opponent, confusing them and preventing movement for three seconds. This skill has a cooldown of thirty seconds. Finally, the third book taught a skill called Smothering Strike: Strike an enemy from behind, putting them in a confused state for six seconds. Target will awaken from confusion if attacked. This skill has a cooldown of thirty seconds.(ch-19) Skill Book: Parry (ch-19) Skill Description: Parry an opponent’s attack with your weapon. Required: Action (requires weapon) Skill Cooldown: 30 s User Restriction: Thief, Warrior, Paladin; can be learned by any faction (ch-32) Book of Courage 「System: You’ve learned the language of the Kasate Giants.」 「System: You’ve learned the language of the Dragons.」 「System: You’ve learned the ancient language of the common people.」 「System: You’ve received the “Annals of the Era of Shared Governance.”」 Skill Book: Uncanny Dodge (Passive) (ch-49) Skill Description: Increases the player’s senses and ability to evade attacks. Skill Attribute: Evasion +2, Awareness +1 User Restriction: Thief, Warrior, Paladin; can be learned by any faction. Fate Dice (ch-78) Skill Book: Grace of the Civet (ch-120) Requirement: Level 20 Description: The player will gain a powerful movement ability by harmonizing mind and body. Properties: Depending on the height, fall damage will be reduced by 10%-50%. Climbing Ability +10%, Balance +10, Reflex +10, Dexterity +10 Restriction: Thief; can be learned by any faction. Skill books (ch-123) Power of the Barbarian, Primal Strength, Strength Amplification, Strength of the Restless, and Power of the Warlock increased Strength by 6, 5, 5, 5, and 6 respectively. Eye of Truth (Instant Cast): (ch-128) After activating this ability, there’s a certain probability of seeing through disguises and stealth, The success of this skill depends on the level difference between the player and their target. Cooldown: 120 seconds. Eye of Truth (Enhanced): ch-365 See through an opponent’s disguise or stealth. Success is dependent on the level of the target. Cooldown: 120 seconds. Nie Yan would have an 80% chance of detecting an equal-level Thief through stealth with the enhanced version of Eye of Truth. His ability to see through a target’s disguise was also increased to 70%! The effectiveness of Eye of Truth greatly increased after ranking up, but there was still a high chance of failure against high level targets. Lockpicking skill book ch-168, moreover, the best kind— Specialist Lockpicking! It had two special properties: every time he opened a chest, he had a 10% chance of receiving an additional point of proficiency and Ignore Treasure Chest Level +10. Skill Book: Cut Throat ch-202 Requirements: Level 35 Description: Slash open the throat of a target from behind with an increased chance of a critical hit. Chance of dealing a fatal blow if the target is lower levelled than the user. Only effective against humanoid creatures. Properties; Deal 130% damage. 20% chance of dealing 200% critical damage. 10% chance of dealing 300% critical damage. Cooldown: 30 seconds Restriction: Thief; can be learned by any faction. Cut Throat was a rare, advanced skill with high damage multipliers. Gale Step (Junior): ch-279 Become invincible for the first 3 seconds after entering stealth. Movement Speed +20%. Stealth Effect -60%. Cooldown: 3 minutes. Requirement: Level 20. Thief Ranks up at 500 Dexterity. Shadow Slaughter: ch-279 While active, deal 30% splash damage to up to 10 targets in a 10 meter radius. Duration: 2 minutes. Cooldown: 2 days.